2019 Ashes: Test 2
Test Two: Lords Teams: Australia: David Warner Shaun Ferlo Usman Khawaja Steve Smith © Shaun Marsh Matt Prior (wk) Peter Handscomb Nathan Lyon Josh Hazlewood Mitchell Starc Pat Cummings England: Alistair Cook Mark Stoneman James Vince Joe Root © Dawid Malan Ben Stokes Jonny Bairstow Tom Curran Mason Crane Stuart Broad James Anderson = Score Card = England First Innings Batting Bowling Fall of wickets: Mark Stoneman: 173/1, James Vince: 307/2, Joe Root: 453/3, Dawid Malan: 607/4, Ben Stokes: 864/5, Jonny Bairstow: 937/6, Tom Curran: 957/7, Mason Crane: 957/8, Stuart Broad: 963/9, James Anderson: 1003/10. Australia First Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: David Warner: 150/1, Usman Khawaja: 175/2, Steve Smith: 402/3, Shaun Marsh: 415/4, Tim Prior: 445/5, Peter Handscomb: 451/6, Nathan Lyon: 451/7, Josh Hazlewood: 451/8, Mitchell Starc: 451/9, Pat Cummings: 451/10 Australia Second Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: David Warner: 250/1, Usman Khawaj: 270/2, Shaun Ferlo: 298/3, Shaun Marsh: 318/4, Steve Smith: 395/5, Nathan Lyon: 400/6, Mitchell Starc: 400/7, Josh Hazlewood: 400/8, Pat Cummings: 400/9, Peter Handscomb: 400/10. Match Summary First Day England got off to a good start, as Mark Stoneman made 103 before Shaun Ferlo bowled him out. Alistair Cook made his third Century of the Series and James Vince neared one before Pat Cummings got him at 94. Joe Root then added on 115 in just 52 balls, to get England at 453/3. Malan made another Century, as England went past 600 for the third consecutive time. Then with just 5 Overs until the end of the day, Alistair Cook made it past 198 with his 778 from his previous match, he went past 975 runs. This broke Donald Bradman's 89 year old record for most runs in a series, in less than half of the Innings. Just 10 runs later, he set the record for the most runs not out, breaking Adam Voges record. England finished the day 860/4, with Alistair Cook on 227* and Ben Stokes on 183*. Day Two England started of with Ben Stokes being taken out in the first Over. Which led to many Australians predicting a collapse, however, Barstow managed for 5 overs, before Shaun Ferlo managed a Hat Trick, taking Bairstow, Curran and Crane out. Then Broad and Anderson managed to put 19 on the board, with Alistair Cook reaching 296* just 4 runs away from reaching his 3rd Consecutive Triple Century. Australia started their first Innings with 85 overs left in the day, and started with a century opening of 150 between Warner and recently upgraded Ferlo. Then lost Usman Khawaja for a duck, but with 175 runs, just 2 overs before the end of the day. Australia finished 180/2, needing anither 623 runs just to avoid a follow on. Day Three Day Three started with Smith and Ferlo adding a massive partnership, they managed for half a day, until Anderson bowled out Smith, with Australia in a strong position of 402/3, but still required another 401 runs to make them bar again. Anderson took out Shaun Marsh, Tim Prior and Peter Handscomb for another 49 runs, all from Shaun Ferlo. But the having started the Over by dismissing Peter Handscomb, he then took the final 4 wickets in 4 balls. Leaving Australia stranded on 451, needing 552 runs to avoid being defeated by an Innings, they started again, with 35 Overs left in the day. Day Four Australia started their second Innings with a 250 partnership before David Warner was bowled by James Anderson, then Usman Khawaja went at 270/2, then the key wicket of Shaun Ferlo was taken at 298/3. Shaun Ferlo had been the crux of all the Innings so far, so Alistair Cook's catch of his edge was very important. Just 5 Overs later, Shaun Marsh went out, Steve Smith then stayed on strike and managed another 77 runs before Mason Crane bowled him out. Just 3 balls in, Nathan Lyon was bowled out and then once again, Mitchell Starc, Josh Hazlewood and Pat Cummings were bowled out in Consecutive Balls, as James Anderson got his 4th Hat Trick from his fourth Innings. Player of the Match: James Anderson, 16/306, 13 runs Records: England: Team: Highest Innings: 1003 all out Most Centuries ina an Innings by a Team: 5, equal Individual: Alistair Cook: # Most Runs in a Series: 1074 # Most Double Hundreds in a series: 3, shared with Bradman